james_lost_episode_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Train
Have you ever watched Thomas the Tank Engine as a little kid? Then you might have watched the Ghost Train episode. If you haven't then here's a summary of the plot: Percy tells Thomas a ghost story and Thomas wasn't scared, so when Percy has a accident that makes him all white, and he pretends to be a ghost to scare Thomas - and he did scare him in the end. Seems kid friendly. But there's one rather morbid thing about it. There was a missing scene at the beginning of the episode that is a little too creepy for little kids to see. If you search the episode on YouTube or something like that, the first thing that will hit you is the opening. If you want to see it then I'll put the episode up here for you. How people know is because when the episode first aired on TV it showed the deleted scene. Some little kids were unlucky enough to see it. I watched it with my son. The episode starts out with a bunch of humans boarding a new train. He was silver, his model is the same to Thomas, but his face was different. He had very round eyes and a broad smile with little wrinkles at the end of his long mouth. He had the number 0 on him (so this must have been the first train on the railway). When all the passengers got on board the train steamed away. "All steam ahead Timothy" His driver shouted at him. "Sure thing" Timothy replied. Then it showed a creepy night time view of the docks. Timothy was speeding though this place like the world was ending. They were coming to their first stop, but when the driver tried to pull the breaks it worked but Timothy kept going. He was going as hard as he can. "TIMOTHY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" His driver shouted. It shows Timothy face. He had the most sinister look on his face. It then showed Timothy heading towards a cliff. "TIMOTHY DON'T! YOU WILL KILL US ALL!" His driver screamed. It showed Timothy's face again. His eyes were pitch black and were bleeding. My son ran over to me crying and grabbing me and looking away from the TV but I kept watching. Timothy said something. But his voice is so deep and warped at this point, that I couldn't understand what he was saying. It showed the cliff Timothy was heading towards and he was inches away from the edge and it cut to a spooky woods but you can still hear the screams of the people on board as they fall to their death. It then cuts to the part were the ghost train is on the bridge (not cut). The reason this was removed because parents complained about not being kid friendly and I agree. I searched all over the internet for the missing scene but I found nothing. Contact me if you have. Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees